


Unafraid

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Morgana Wins, camelot falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: Arthur is dead, and Camelot has fallen, but Merlin is not afraid.





	Unafraid

Merlin sat alone, tied to a tree, in the middle of the woods.   
He glanced down at the bracelet that both prevented the use of all magic and made him unable to move.   
He knew that no one would save him.  
Why?  
Because they were all either dead or tied up themselves.  
Arthur was dead.  
Morgana killed him by disguising herself as a knight with magic and literally stabbing him in the back.  
Merlin couldn’t save him.  
So Morgana took over Camelot.  
And now, Merlin sat, tied to a tree, and he could hear the steady gallop of a horse approaching him.   
He knew who it was.  
And they weren’t there to set him free or to help him.  
It was Morgana.  
And she was there to kill him.  
But he wasn’t afraid.  
He had already failed his destiny.  
Now, all that was left was to join Arthur in the afterlife.


End file.
